


sensory overload

by breathethroughit



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathethroughit/pseuds/breathethroughit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn't really known, beforehand, exactly how wrapped up in someone else you could get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sensory overload

It's a heady experience, the first time that Mini gets to go down on Franky. A brand new sort of sensory overload, the absolutely brilliant feeling of being utterly surrounded by her. The sight of her, laying there, bare and spread open by Mini's hands on her thighs. The feel of it, as she shakes and shakes under Mini's hands and mouth. The smell, and the taste - oh, god, the taste. Subtle, and a bit sour, but it's not about the flavor, really, not at all - just the fact that it's Franky, spread all over her tastebuds, it's the most fucking amazing thing. And the sound, when Mini shifts her head and licks just a little higher, circles and stars and she doesn't know what she's fucking doing, okay? But slowly, there's a pattern (and she likes slowly, she could do this for hours, she really thinks she could) and a bit less random movement. And then there's a whimper, and Mini lifts her head, glances up, because she's been fairly quiet this whole time, aside from breathing, and she sort of expected that not to change, but once she tilts her head back down (a bit more purposeful now) there it is again, and again. She's made Franky fucking Fitzgerald _whimper._ And she's going to make her come, that's something she's not sure she realized 'til just now. She shifts again, presses Franky's thighs a touch further apart, opens her up a bit more, speeding it up and applying more pressure with her tongue a little at a time until she's got to hold her hips down to keep them still- until - her name. Until she hears her name, voiced in the most spectacular way, sounding better than it ever has. Just take her now, she thinks, it can't get any better than this. (Then she scoots back up to kiss Franky, and Franky slips her hand between her legs, and yes, it can.)


End file.
